narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shihōmyaku
Shihōmyaku (屍胞脈, Dead Cell Pulse) is a which gives its user the ability to manipulate their own cellular structure (their and , and their , , , and ). By infusing their with , they are able to manipulate the properties and growth rate of their cells at will, and thus any aspect of the body. Interestingly enough, this ability gives the user a unique cellular structure and physiology, as its wielders' bodies are seemingly self sufficient and fatal injuries that would kill a normal person barely hinder the user's functionality in the least. Abilities The main capabilities of the Shihōmyaku is allowing the user to weaponize their body, primarily through the manipulation of their and the of the body; the (hormones and pheromones), (bones), (nerves and senses), (muscles), (blood), (skin, hair and nails), (pathogenic defense and adaptation), and (tenketsu and chakra) systems and the . While not limited to these nine systems alone, the user is capable of combining them to manipulate any aspect of the body at will. Living Cell Pulse The Living Cell Pulse (生胞脈, Seihōmyaku) is the primary ability of the Shihōmyaku , encompassing the ability to manipulate one's entire body, from their to their . TBD Living Essence Pulse The Living Essence Pulse (生骨子脈, Seiksshimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate and emit and . By modifying hormones within their body, the user is able to alter their biological chemistry and boost their very own biological systems. By emitting pheromones, the user is able to affect the chemistry and behavior or other organisms. TBD Living Bone Pulse The Living Bone Pulse (生骨脈, Seikotsumyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . By infusing their with , the wielder is able to manipulate the properties and growth rate of their bones, allowing them to effectively and completely weaponize their skeletal system. Besides manipulating calcium deposits within their bone, the user is able to shape their bones into any form desired and extend it great lengths from the body. Any bones removed from the body regenerate instantaneously, enabling them to create handheld weapons as well as bone armor beneath the skin as well as defend any point of the body at a moments notice. bones can even be projected from the body at immense speed. By default, the user's bones are exceptionally dense, being as strong as chakra-enhanced , though it can be increased much further. At its pinnacle, their bones can achieve durability on par with the , granting them an indestructible body. Such a defense is even capable of halting attacks from the , which is known for its extreme cutting edge. While possessing immense defensive potential, its offensive potential is even greater. Living Nerve Pulse The Living Nerve Pulse (生神経脈, Seishinkeimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's ( and ). By infusing their nervous system with chakra, the wielder is able to manipulate the growth rate and properties of the , , , and . By weaponizing their nervous system, the user is able to extend their nerves outside and beyond the body to control organic and inorganic objects at will. Primarily used for attacking, the user's nerves possesses hundreds of times greater than . Such an extreme trait enables the user to swiftly crush objects without fear of their nerves tearing. By extension, the user can control a target's actions, thoughts and senses by merely making contact with a target. By projecting their nerves as projectiles into a target, they can control targets remotely. Living Husk Pulse The Living Husk Pulse (生外皮脈, Seigaihimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's ( , , , and ). By infusing their keratin with chakra, the user is able to control the growth rate and properties of their , , , and , as well as generate , , and . This enables the user to alter the texture and color of their skin at will, modifying their appearance at a moments notice and even allowing them to camouflage or render themselves completely invisible. When combined with the other various systems, the user is able to change form at will to resemble any organism, becoming indistinguishable in the process. Living Blood Pulse The Living Blood Pulse (生血脈, Seichimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . TBD Living Meridian Pulse The Living Meridian Pulse (生羅経絡脈,Seikeirakumyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's , and . Users have displayed the ability to give life to chakra itself, creating living chakra entities. TBD Living Soul Pulse The Living Soul Pulse (生霊脈, Seireimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . This unique system is said to by possible by way of the Living Meridian Pulse. By applying chakra to the soul, the user is able to alter it at will, manipulating its properties and influence on the corporeal world. Living Muscle Pulse The Living Muscle Pulse (生筋脈,Seikinmyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . TBD Living Antibody Pulse The Living Antibody Pulse (生抗体脈, Seikōtaimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . Also See *Shikotsumyaku Trivia *Originally made in 2014‎ as the "Shikinmyaku" (屍筋脈, Dead Muscle Pulse), due to a lack of a better name, the bloodline allowed the user to manipulate their cellular structure. Remade in 2018, the author wanted to revamp the article and give it a fitting name.